


Sudden and Inexplicable

by fuzipenguin



Series: Pettiness and Consequences [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Implied Twincest, M/M, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Unreliable Narrator, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sideswipe doesn't really understand what's going on, but he'll go with the flow.





	Sudden and Inexplicable

**Author's Note:**

> * Please see the end for additional author's notes. There is nothing explicit in this fic, but it is tagged unreliable narrator for a reason
> 
> sumkitty said: How about jazz/sideswipe, first time?

                “So… like… not that I’m not interested or anything, but what brought this on?” Sideswipe asked, processor whirling.

                “Gotta have a reason?” Jazz asked, squirming against Sideswipe’s front in ways which were… honestly, nice. “What do ya prefer?”

                “Uh, a bed?” Sideswipe asked, looking down the empty hallway to his left. He’d just checked the right, and both sides were a little too well-lit for his liking although this particular stretch was dark due to a burned out bulb.

                Convenient, that.

                Jazz barked out a laugh, hands tweaking Sideswipe’s headlights and making his legs buckle a little. Jazz took that as an invitation to throw his knee up, hooking it around Sideswipe’s waist. And just like that, he was climbing Sideswipe like a tree.

                A very confused, very turned on tree.

                “Well, ok then. Hallway it is,” Sideswipe muttered to himself. He swung around, pressing Jazz up against the wall for additional support. Fragger was heavier than he looked. “I’ll spike.”

                “The magic words,” Jazz said, grinning. “Give it to me, big boy.”

                He leaned up and nipped the underside of Sideswipe’s chin, then proceeded to nibble all the way down Sideswipe’s jawline to his neck. The bites there were a little bit harder and Sideswipe’s panel popped in response.

                He’d be a little bit embarrassed at how fast that happened, but come on… Jazz was one sexy fragger and his hands were doing positively sinful things to Sideswipe’s body. He just kept tweaking Sideswipe’s right windshield wiper, over and over, and each flick ricocheted all through him to his interface array.

                When Sideswipe reached down, he found a hot, dripping valve waiting for him. Two fingers slid inside with ease, making Jazz grunt and arch his body in response. Sideswipe quickly leaned back. Nice as Jazz’s bumper was, it was prominent enough to take out an optic at close range.

                “Keep that thing leashed,” Sideswipe admonished, his damp-fingered hand reaching up and shoving Jazz back against the wall.

                “Aww… don’t ya wanna nibble it a little?” Jazz asked, grinning as he looked up at Sideswipe. “Most do. And hurry up. Window’s closin’.”

                Actually no; Sideswipe wasn’t a biter. Although he didn’t mind being on the receiving end so much.

                Wait…

                “What window?”

                “Shift change. We got three minutes. Gonna be a problem?” Jazz asked, visor glinting challengingly.

                “To get you off? Give me one.”

                Sideswipe positioned himself at the entrance to Jazz’s valve and slid in without any fanfare. Jazz didn’t seem like he needed any warning. Despite that, his valve clenched down tight around the head of Sideswipe’s spike and they both gasped. Jazz started rocking his hips, one of his legs kicking at the back of Sideswipe’s thigh. “Sides!”

                “You’re in such a rush, Primus, Jazz,” Sideswipe muttered. He dropped his hand again, reaching awkwardly beneath Jazz’s bumper. His thumb slipped in the lubricant welling up from around his spike and he slid his hand up, brushing over Jazz’s anterior node. Every time he thrust in, he flicked the little nubbin.

                “Yeah, well, got things to do,” Jazz returned a little faintly. “Nnngh… do that again.”

                “And pushy,” Sideswipe muttered. But he did as Jazz instructed. Sideswipe was on a time limit after all.

                He was starting to suspect that Jazz’s list of things to do had been doing someone else considering how much he was worked up. Maybe things had gotten interrupted or maybe Jazz had been rejected. Regardless, within thirty seconds, Jazz was moaning and twisting against Sideswipe, visor flickering, and well on his way to overload.

                “Yeah, yeah… yeah, that’s it… _c’mon_ ,” Jazz chanted, his hands digging into Sideswipe’s shoulders. And ow… fragger had claws.

                Sideswipe just rolled his optics, ignored the pain, and rubbed harder at Jazz’s node. A moment later and Jazz jerked, his frame going tense as his valve pulsed, rhythmically clenching down on Sideswipe’s spike.

                “Mmmmmm…” Jazz hummed, head falling back against the wall. “That’s the stuff… that was over a minute, by the way.”

                “Uh huh,” Sideswipe said absently, still stroking in and out of Jazz’s valve. The tight ring of calipers caressing every inch of him was making him see stars. His own overload wasn’t that far off. He just needed a little bit more…

                “Well, that was great an all, but I gotta get goin’,” Jazz suddenly announced. He unlocked his legs from around Sideswipe’s waist and pushed off against the wall. Sideswipe stumbled backwards and suddenly Jazz was standing.

                Sideswipe’s spike was also standing, streaked with Jazz’s lubricant. “You’re… you’re going? What about…?” He gestured down at himself.

                “Yer hands still work, don’t they?” Jazz said, grinning. He clapped Sideswipe on the shoulder and then sauntered off, panels closing with a snap. As he walked away, he materialized a rag from subspace and by the time he hit the lit part of the corridor, his plating was clean.

                Sideswipe blinked rapidly at the space Jazz had just occupied, then at the corner he had just disappeared around. Sideswipe eventually looked down at his spike which hadn’t gotten the memo about their sudden lack of partner.

                Not that Sideswipe had really gotten an announcement either.

                He eventually sighed and took himself in hand. Jazz had been right; Sideswipe’s hands still worked and it wasn’t like he could just meander away with his spike out. His frame type didn't just dispel charge at the drop of a hat, after all.

                Three strokes later and the light bulb overhead blinked on, followed almost immediately by Red Alert’s whiny voice screeching over ship wide comms.

                “Sideswipe? What are you doing?! That is extremely unbecoming conduct of an Autobot! How dare you… you _expose_ yourself in the hallways like this?!”

                Sideswipe sighed and leaned forward, letting his forehelm thunk against the wall. Well. That was one way to kill his arousal. Thanks, Red Alert.

                _Sunny?_

                _… what’s happening?_ Sunstreaker sounded half concerned and half amused with the amusement was winning out.

                _Can you find and kill Jazz for me? Then meet me in the brig so you can frag the bolts out of me._

 

~ End

**Author's Note:**

> * We are missing the initial encounter between Jazz and Sideswipe for emotional impact during the following installments. Jazz essentially accosts Sideswipe and Sideswipe feels like he can't say no because Jazz is an officer. Sideswipe had never expected Jazz of all people to abuse his rank, so Sideswipe's in a bit of shock and is honestly just trying to make the best of things and focusing on the physicality of things. 
> 
>  
> 
> * Jazz and some of the other spec ops mechs can remotely mess with the environmental controls of the Ark, including the lights. Too long however, and whoever is monitoring will start getting suspicious. And if Red Alert is on duty, that length of time is prettttty short.


End file.
